Pillar 70
Pillar 70 (第70柱 ''Dai 70-hashira) ''is the seventieth chapter of the Makai Ouji: Devils and Realist manga. Summary Just as Barton is leaving William’s room, he meets Uriel. They say basic pleasantries. Barton wonders what Uriel is doing there, but Uriel says it is a long story. Barton promises to make it up to Uriel for falling on hard times. William is glad his tuition problem is solved, but Uriel is a bit skeptical about how Barton suddenly came back a millionaire. Uriel tells William he needs to leave for a few days. He also tells him he’s been silent out of respect of a certain person, but he reveals the truth about Metatron as a precaution. William can’t believe it. Uriel calls Metatron by his titles like God’s agent and archangel. Metatron is shown in Heaven, holding an unconscious Sytry. Zachariel and Raziel are also there. Then they continue to say he is recognized as the next king of Heaven after Michael is gone. In a flashback, the West banks of the river Jordan and the land of Canaan are introduced. Baalberith says he was the god of gods, supreme god of the Canaanites, and his name was Ba’al Zebel. Gabriel comes and calls him a false god and to obey her god. He says it must be troublesome for her to be there. She wants him to surrender the land immediately. He says he doesn’t intend on becoming a puppet under her god, but then says he doesn’t hate the sight of her and says she’s lovelier than his wife. She attacks him with her sword and calls him a filthy Ugaritic. Baalberith says he wants new territories and she’s nothing but an inorganic doll. Then he calls on his spears and tells them to make a bloodbath of those puppets. He wakes up and hears about the coup in Heaven. He regrets that he’s waited so long and that even one of the thunder gods from that time is a gardener now. He says something about absorbing blood and the calls for Sitri and tea. Meanwhile, Camio meets up with Maria. John welcomes them and tells them it’ll be time to go soon. Maria guesses it’s to talk to his father. Camio says when everything’s finished he wants to marry her and that’s why he’s going, to be by her side forever. They’re in a mountain and it throws the clocks off. It’s where Zeus selfishly trapped a monster, where the worlds mix, Mount Etna. Then they go off to the real bottom of Hell, and John says that Camio will be emperor by the time they come back . By this time, Uriel is in Heaven. He says families not affected by magic are often blessed by God, but there are no saints in Arthur Christian’s bloodline. He finds that the family came to England three generations ago and before that Germany and Sweden. They seem to have the same faces, but Uriel doesn’t think they’re immortal. The survival time overlaps and there are at least two more people. He says that Christian’s family is like demons because they adopt people with outstanding blood. They’re not of Heaven or Hell and not of the spirit world either. He decides that Arthur is human, but not just human. He is also perturbed by the engraving on Author’s watch. Uriel goes to the angel at the gate and is announced by his titles. The gate opens and to supreme Heaven. Uriel is confused about why he is being called by those names. He wonders what is going on. Characters * Barton Twining * William Twining * Kevin Cecil (Uriel) * Metatron * Sytry * Zachariel * Raziel * Baalberith * Gabriel * Maria Mollins * Camio * John Dee * Lucifer (mention) * Raguel * Arthur Christian (mention) Important Events Gallery See also * Volumes and chapters * List of chapters Category:Manga Chapters Category:Volume 12